Wet Dream
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Bahkan seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu pun gemetaran setelah mendapat mimpi basahnya —a Pillar Pair (TezukaxEchizen) fanfiction / warning inside!


"_Game and set. Won by Echizen_!"

"RYOMA-SAMA MENANG! RYO-MA SA-MA~ AAAAA."

"Bohong… buchou dengan mudahnya dikalahkan Echizen?!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini…"

Echizen memegang lidah topinya rapat, tidak mempedulikan keributan yang mengelilinginya, lalu melayangkan senyuman _bratty_ pada lawannya seperti biasa, "ne, buchou, kau sedang tidak fokus, kan?"

Tezuka terdiam sejenak, "Aa. Mungkin aku sedang tidak enak badan." Lalu berjalan keluar dari lapangan tenis seigaku, tak memberi kesempatan bagi bocah berambut hijau gelap itu untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Echizen memiringkan kepalanya, "che. Mada mada da ne, buchou."

* * *

><p><strong>Wet Dream<strong>

**.**

_Bahkan seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu pun gemetaran setelah mendapat mimpi basahnya_

**.**

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shounen-ai and Pillar pair (TezukaxEchizen) fanfiction. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N** : Tiba-tiba saja ide nista ini datang ke kepala saat saya mau berangkat ke sekolah. Saya nggak berani ngoreksi lagi, ini terlalu absurd bagi saya yang pemula dalam membuat ff shonen-ai, lol. Btw, apakah ini termasuk ff humor? Dan jangan lupa review setelah membaca. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tezuka menghela nafasnya capek, duduk di bangku yang ada di dalam ruangan ganti tenis putra Seigaku dengan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Kacamatanya ia lepas, dibiarkan tergolek di sampingnya.<p>

_Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini_, gumamnya dalam hati, lalu mengucek wajahnya dengan handuk frustasi.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar, "Tezuka, aku masuk."

_Oh, Inui rupanya_, "Aa."

"Tezuka kau sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Inui sembari duduk di sebelah Tezuka.

"_Saa_, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya, masih dengan handuk di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu… kau mau minum jus Inui? Aku baru membuat versi baru, siapa tahu setelah meminum ini kau akan sembuh," tanya Inui, menyodorkan gelas –yang entah muncul dari mana– berisi cairan mencurigakan.

Tezuka langsung duduk tegap, handuknya jatuh ke pangkuannya, lalu langsung menjauh dari Inui beberapa centimeter, "tidak… terimakasih."

"Hmm, sayang ya," Inui lalu meletakkan minumannya di bawah bangku, "kalau begitu, kau kenapa Tezuka? Kau kalah dari Echizen. Itu artinya kau memang benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja."

Tezuka nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela nafas sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Memilih menyerah dan menceritakan semua hal yang menghambat pikirannya, "aku… bermimpi…"

"Mimpi apa?"

Tezuka mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sejenak ia merasa tak yakin untuk membagi keluh kesahnya dengan si maniak data ini. Tapi kalau tidak menceritakannya, ia tidak akan tahu apa penyebab 'mimpinya' itu terjadi, "mimpi… basah."

"Pft!"

"Diam, Inui! Atau aku akan menghukummu dengan ratusan lap. Ini hal yang baru bagiku."

"Ya ampun, Tezuka. Kukira apa, ternyata cuma mimpi basah ya? Haha. Data yang bagus," Inui lalu mencatat sesuatu di buku datanya, "jadi, siapa wanita yang kau mimpikan di mimpimu sampai kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Wanita?"

"Iya, wanita. Kau pasti melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita yang kau suka kan' di mimpi basahmu?" kini giliran Inui yang membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kacamatanya sedikit mengilap tanda ia mendapat data yang sangat bagus.

"_Saa_, aku tidak tahu."

"Ha? Kok tidak tahu?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukannya dengan wanita."

"…?"

"Aku… ah, di mimpiku itu aku melakukannya dengan..." Tezuka memberikan jeda yang agak lama, "… Echizen."

"Ha?!"

Tezuka mengangguk, "makanya, aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung, Inui. A-ada apa dengan Echizen sampai-sampai dia muncul di mimpi aneh ini?" Semburat merah nampak terlihat sedikit di pipinya. Malu karena mengatakan hal ini pada Inui. Tapi mungkin juga malu karena sepotong adegan mimpinya semalam tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Inui memperhatikan Tezuka dengan serius. Lalu mencatat sesuatu di bukunya sembari membuka beberapa halaman sebelumnya, "dengar, Tezuka. Aku punya beberapa kemungkinan."

"Apa itu?"

"89% kau suka pada Echizen, 10% kau sedang memikirkan Echizen sebelum tidur, dan 1% nya lagi kau sedang frustasi berat," ungkap Inui sembari membolak-balik bukunya, "ya, menurut kemungkinan terbesar… kau suka Echizen."

"?!"

"Yah, kalau begitu," Inui bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke pintu, "selamat berpikiran mesum tentang Echizen, Tezuka."

Lalu Inui melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Tezuka dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

.

.

.

"Inui-senpai, ada apa dengan Tezuka-buchou?" tanya Echizen saat berpapasan dengan Inui yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Kebetulan dirinya ingin masuk ke ruang ganti juga.

"Oh, Echizen." Inui memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai ke bawah, "Tezuka hanya merasa kurang baik saat melihatmu. Itu saja, kok."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Pokoknya saat kau masuk nanti, berhati-hatilah dengan Tezuka. Oke?"

Inui menepuk kepala _kouhai_-nya pelan dengan buku datanya, "jaa, Echizen. Semoga beruntung!" lalu melewati Echizen yang melongo tak mengerti sambil bersiul-siul senang.

"Hari ini, aku dapat data yang sangat bagus~"

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

(dan author kabur bareng Inui sebelum ditimpuk masal)


End file.
